1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2,6-difluorobenzoyl derivatives of 4-substituted-1,3-thiazole-2-acetonitriles, their use as insecticides and to insecticidal compositions containing the novel derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,705, 4,297,361 and 4,320,125 it is known that certain benzoyl 1,3-thiazole-2-acetonitriles are useful as insecticides. However, there continues to be a need for new insecticides, particularly ones effective against Lepidoptera species.